Jealous of Another
by CandyFiend
Summary: Oneshot. Natalia is convinced her boyfriend Toris is cheating on her with Felicks, so she puts a stop to it. A very paranoid Belarus x Lithuania, Human AU, and Character Death, oh my.


**Belarus's PoV**

"It's Dummy's birthday today…" I repeat quietly to myself, ignoring the strange looks I got from the people in the library. "It has to be unforgettable, it can't be as dense as he is…" I don't know why I'm trying so hard to impress him. He already has that idiot Felicks… I growled angrily. I won't let Felicks have him. Toris. My boyfriend. Mine. Not. His. If it came down to it, Toris would obviously choose me, right? Right? I can't even convince myself anymore, I'm so pathetic. "I… I know he'd choose me…" I mumbled haplessly. I hate Felicks. "Like, hey, Nat!" A familiar voice greeted me cheerfully. "I didn't know you could read." Idiot. The last person I'd ever want to see. "Like, I know, right?" He replied lazily. "I totally didn't know, either! But, like, my dad said he totally taught me how when I was, like, two." Right. "But it's not like I'll ever, like, _need _to read. I can totally just have my BFF Toris read me stuff." I snorted. As if. Toris was mine, all mine, completely mine. And I'd prove it. "You think you can take Toris away from me, don't you?" I snarl. "What are you, like, talking about?" He asks dumbly.

"Toris is mine! Stay away from him." I shrieked, everyone staring at me. The librarian gave us a disapproving frown. "Like, chill, dude. I totally got you." He motioned for me to calm down. As if. "I will not 'chill' until you stay away from Toris!" I retorted in a harsh whisper. "Why are you, like, so possessive? Toris isn't gay, dude. I totally don't have a chance." I growl threateningly at him, raising a fist. He whimpered, unfortunately, before I could hit him, the librarian came over. "Miss, that's enough. You and that young man are excused from this library." The older lady narrowed her eyes at me.

"Like, dude! That was totally uncool." Felix complained to me as we walked out of the building. "I was gonna, like, totally read one of those… uh, books, right? I was totally gonna read a book, dude!" I rolled my eyes as he continued, "And I totally thought you were really gonna, like, hit me, dude. It was, like, freaky!" I glared at him. I'm tired of his whining. Why does Toris like this idiot? I hate him, actually, I bet Toris hates him too. I grin. Felicks looks at me with a tired frown, "Dude, stop that. You're acting crazier than a fruit loop." He whined. "You want Toris. You can't have him, because he's mine." I chant under my breath. "Like, what'd you say? I totally couldn't hear you, dude." I grinned at him, my purple eyes wide with anger and fear and something I couldn't place. Something that told me it was okay to hurt Felicks. "I hate you." I said to Felicks, giggling. "Like, what's so funny?" Felicks laughed nervously, backing away from me. "I hate you a lot." It was raining now, everyone had ducked inside somewhere. We were alone on the street, drenched by the pouring rain.

"Like, Nat? What's wrong?" Felicks was terrified of me, I'm glad.

"I'm…"

"Going…"

"To…"

"Kill you." I giggled. It was finally going to happen. Felicks would be gone for good, and Toris would be all mine. People said I was crazy before. I guess they were right, but I don't care, because it feels like power. Power to do what I want without remorse. I'll enjoy killing Felicks, I can tell already. I can feel the blood on my hands already. "Nat, that's not funny…" Felicks whimpered. "Hehe… what's funny? You are. Say something funny." Felicks turned tail and ran, slipping on the slick sidewalk. "Like, get away, you psycho!" Felicks pleaded. I burst out laughing. "That's funny. It would be even funnier if you drowned." I giggled. "What's, like, wrong with you, Nat?" Felicks stumbled backwards. "Absolutely nothing." I cackled. I pushed him down, cracking his head against the wall. It was in my family to be strong, contact with the wall produced a sickening crunch as he fell unconscious. Blood trickled down the side of his head, mixing with the rainwater. I dragged him into an alley, a shortcut home.

-–—–•–—–-

Blood stained my hands. Felick's blood. Toris's present. His birthday present. He'd love it, surely, he'd love it as much as I loved him. I'd kill to have Toris, I'd proven just how much I loved him. "Toris is mine, Felicks… he loves me… if he doesn't, I'll just kill him…" I giggled. Wait. Kill him? Kill my Toris? No, I'd never do that. I loved my beautiful Toris to much to hurt. Flipping open my phone, I called Toris.

"N-Nattie! Thank goodness, I was j-just about to to c-call you. Do you know where Felicks is? I've c-called him ten times, he won't answer!" Toris's voice crackled over my phone.

"No, I don't know where Felicks is." I state sourly. "Oh." Toris sounded crestfallen. "Why did you c-call me, then?" He asked cheerfully. My Toris, I smiled. He wouldn't have to worry about Felicks getting between us anymore. "Your birthday present, Dummy! I made sure it'll be unforgettable. Come over here." I hung up. Unforgettable it would be. Oh, he'd love it. He'd see how much I loved him, for sure. I stared at Felicks's mutilated corpse on the ground. Gashes lined his arms, thick blood flowing out like maple syrup. One of his legs was almost detached, hanging on by thin gooey pink tendrils. I dabbed my hand in his blood, quickly painting a smile on his deathly pale face. I frowned, noticing that I was coated in dry blood. I needed a shower, or my surprise would be ruined.

-–—–•–—–-

"Oh my god…" Tears streamed down Toris's face. "Oh god, N-Nat, why? He's… dead!" He sobbed, backing away from me. I frowned. He was supposed to love me… why does he act like he's frightened of me? "Toris, I did it for you…" I grinned at him. "I love you so much, and Felicks's was taking you away." I took a step towards him. His eyes, they looked like cornered mice. He looks cute like this, scared and trapped and alone. "I love you." I told him gently, smiling crazily. "You're c-crazy!" He sobbed, taking out his phone. "But why, Toris? You love me!" I cried, advancing towards him. "Help me!" Toris screamed into the phone. "Send the police, please!" I screeched at him, "Toris! Toris, you liar! You hate me! You want me arrested!" He covered his ears, telling the police the address. "But I still love you…" I murmured, stabbing the knife into his shoulder, his blood costing the blade. Toris screamed, clutching his shoulder. "Go away! Go away!" He screamed, darting away from me. "Come back!" I called after him.

-–—–•–—–-

"I love you!" I screeched, the handcuffs chafing my wrists. "I love you! I'll love you when I get out and kill you!" They put me in the car, they were going to lock me away. But I would get out. I would get out and be with my Toris, even if they let me out when I was an old woman, when I'd forgotten Toris's name, I'd still look for him. I'd stab him, and stab him, and tell him I loved him. I grinned. That's what I'll do when I get out.

-–—–-–—–-–—–-–—–-–—–-–—

No, Poland! Sheesh, Belarus, you are a crazy person. O_o

No offense to Belarus fans, I just wanted to write a semi-romantic story that portrayed the psychotic, obsessed side of Belarus. And ta-da, Jealous of Another is born. With it's chilling ending. It made me so sad to write this story.

Who else feels sorry for Poland? :(

Review, tell me how I'm doing! Thanks!

P.S.;

For those of you who read it, I'm sorry to say NINJAloids is going nowhere fast. So it's been canceled. If you'd like to adopt the story, go ahead, just give me a small word in the author's notes. :)

-CandyFiend


End file.
